


October 31, 1981

by morwenandhercats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, the day they died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwenandhercats/pseuds/morwenandhercats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the last enemy to be destroyed is death</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 31, 1981

_October 31, 1981_

It was quiet now. After so much noise the silence that filled Godric’s Hollow was deafening. It echoed through the streets and through the hearts of all the friends who found out…

The Potters. The Dark Lord has slain them. But he himself had been weakened, maybe even slain himself, by the Boy Who Lived.

Severus Snape mourned the love he’d lost despite his efforts to save her. Of course he’d lost her long ago but he didn’t realize that, even as he held her prone body.

Rebeus Hagrid took the child. He was used to caring for the defenseless. It was in his nature. He wouldn't even give him up to the godfather.

Albus Dumbledore waited to deal with the estranged family and to ensure that the love that protected Harry would continue to do so.

Minerva McGonagall weeping because she felt as if in one night she’d lost her three if not four of her children.

Peter Pettigrew ran for his life because there was no Dark Lord to protect him from the wrath of Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin collapsed to the floor of his flat when he got the owl from Emmiline Vance. How? How could he have been so blind? How could he have failed them so much that he allowed their dearest friend to betray them? Tears spilled from his eyes, he howled to moon and he wondered what they had even given their lives for. For once he was furious there was no moon. Forgetting would be easier.

Sirius Black hunted Peter Pettigrew with single minded passion. He wouldn’t find the rat until the early the next day. Of course that was when everything really fell apart. Brother faced brother for killing brother like God cursing Cain for the cries of Abel’s blood. Only the curse ricocheted.

In the end the band of Marauders (with Lily and Marlene of course) each went their separate ways without the other. Three to death, one to hiding, one to emprisonment, and one to solitude and mourning.

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

**_You’re gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_ **

_Why don’t you realize… Vienna waits for you?_

Time moves too fast for those who live bright and loud. Soon it is over with only the barest amount left behind to mourn their passing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> song quote from Vienna by Billy Joel


End file.
